powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive (mentored by Prof. Tatsumi), one of the most famous Sentai in history, all canon and fanon, and their genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Lightspeed Rangers from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, arsenal, etc.). *Go Red (male) *Go Blue (male) *Go Green (male) *Go Yellow (male) *Go Pink (female) *Go Silver (male) *Go Black (male) *Go Purple (female) *Go Violet (female) *Go Orange (male) *Go Crimson (male) *Go Navy (male) *Go White (male) *Go Gold (male) *Go Teal (male) *Go Brown (male) *Go Indigo (male) *Go Saffron (male) *Go Amethyst (female) *Go Vermilion (male) *Go Chartreuse (female) *Go Magenta (female) *Go Viridian (male) *Go Burgundy (male) *Go Powder (male) *Go Scarlet (male) *Go Cyan (female) *Go Azure (male) *Go Lavender (female) *Go Gray (male) *Go Beige (male) *Go Cerulean (female) *Go Slate (male) *Go Cobalt (male) *Go Gunmetal (male) *Go Copper (male) *Go Bronze (male) *Go Khaki (male) *Go Citrine (female) *Go Maroon (male) *Go Olive (male) *Go Peach (female) *Go Cream (male) *Go Sangria (male) *Go Plum (male) *Go Emerald (male) *Go Cerise (female) *Go Mauve (female) *Go Moccasin (male) *Go Aquamarine (female) *Go Pearl (female) *Go Turquoise (female) *Go Platinum (male) *Go Tan (male) *Go Bittersweet (male) *Go Periwinkle (female) *Go Sapphire (female) *Go Fuchsia (female) *Go Dark Green (male) *Go Mahogany (male) *Go Sea Green (female) *Go Claret (male) *Go Lime (male) *Go Amber (female) *Go Ecru (male) *Go Taupe (male) *Go Tawny (male) *Go Lilac (female) *Go Ochre (male) *Go Sepia (male) *Go Celadon (male) *Go Orchid (female) *Go Ash (male) *Go Steel (male) *Go Sky (female) *Go Burnt Orange (male) *Go Brick (male) *Go Caramel (male) *Go Marigold (female) *Go Burnt Sienna (male) *Go Verdigris (male) *Go Indochine (male) *Go Carmine (male) *Go Linen (male) *Go Goldenrod (male) *Go Butterscotch (male) *Go Terracotta (male) *Go Heliotrope (female) *Go Dark Gray (male) *Go Harlequin (male) *Go Apple Green (male) *Go Amaranth (female) *Go Ultramarine (male) *Go Royal (male) *Go Garnet (male) *Go Rose (female) *Go Ebony (male) *Go Ivory (female) *Go Thistle (female) *Go Myrtle (male) *Go Onyx (male) *Go Chestnut (male) *Go Lemon (male) *Go Jade (female) *Go Auburn (male) *Go Chocolate (male) *Go Frost (female) *Go Sienna (male) *Go Umber (male) *Go Sunset (male) *Go Cadet (male) *Go Jungle (male) *Go Almond (male) *Go Mustard (male) *Go Puce (male) *Go Dark Brown (male) *Go Orange Peel (male) *Go Hunter (male) *Go Charcoal (male) *Go Salmon (male) *Go Avocado (male) *Go Wisteria (female) *Go Coquelicot (male) *Go Maize (male) *Go Reseda (male) *Go Persimmon (male) *Go Cornflower (male) *Go Apricot (female) *Go Brass (male) *Go Ruby (male) *Go Mint (male) *Go Forest (male) *Go Coral (female) *Go Aubergine (female) *Go Dandelion (male) *Go Honey (male) *Go Lava (male) *Go Hazel (female) *Go Topaz (male) *Go Russet (male) *Go Pumpkin (male) *Go Mango (male) *Go Honeydew (male) *Go Cantaloupe (male) *Go Zomp (male) *Go Alabaster (male) *Go Pine (male) *Go Strawberry (female) *Go Oatmeal (male) *Go Pistachio (male) *Go Snow (female) *Go Raspberry (female) *Go Tangerine (male) *Go Sand (male) *Go Yam (male) *Go Daffodil (female) *Go Mulberry (female) *Go Vanilla (female) *Go Cinnamon (male) *Go Tomato (male) *Go Carrot (male) *Go Blueberry (female) *Go Watermelon (female) *Go Denim (male) *Go Asparagus (male) *Go Moss (female) *Go Manatee (male) *Go Cranberry (female) *Go Wheat (male) *Go Pomegranate (male) *Go Grape (male) *Go Papaya (male) *Go Thulian (female) *Go Erin (male) *Go Arylide (male) *Go Flame (male) *Go Shadow (male) *Go Bisque (male) *Go Spring (female) *Go Fern (female) *Go Sunglow (male) *Go Tangelo (male) *Go Pear (male) *Go Pansy (female) *Go Rainbow (male) Category:List of Sentai teams